Gene Collins (TV Series)
'Gene Collins '''is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in in ''MGP's The Remains. He is a U.S. Army Veteran turned veterinarian who lived in rural Illinois for many years with his family. Gene is the father of Brian and Barry Collins. He married twice, his first wife being Patricia Collins and his second wife being Ruth Collins. He is a man who strongly emphasizes moral codes and values, going so far as to instilling these in his children. During the initial outbreak, he joined his son Barry Collins in traveling to Chicago to the evacuation center. Pre-Outbreak Geneva, Illinois Gene grew up on a farm which had been possessed by his family for over 160 years, as a young child he was presented a pocket watch originally owned by his father (whose own father had passed down to him through generations.) Gene experienced a difficult childhood and thus had a negative realtionship with his alchoholic and abusive father where eventually by the age of fifteen he moved out. Gene never let go of the grudge he held against his father and thus avoided all contact with him which resulted in him not being present at his deathbed; a matter to which Gene does not regret. In his later years, he enlisted in the United States Military and served in Vietnam. He later got out and became a veterinarian (due to his love for animals), it was during this period where Gene eventually met Patricia Collins where the two then became married. Within the first few years of their marriage however, Gene also had begun to descend into alcoholism much like his father, during these periods after returning drunk from the local tavern, he was frequently forced to sleep on the downstairs couch by Patricia. Additionally, he pawned his pocket watch in order to pay off his drinking debt, though Patricia was able to repurchase his watch which she held onto until he had proven to be able to sober up. However, six years later Patricia died (due to unknown circumstances.) Gene eventually met another woman, Ruth, the pair soon became married and the pair had their first son Brian Collins, it was his birth which fortunately enabled Gene to finally give up his alcoholism habit. He would later be left to raise his children alone after Ruth passed away from leukemia. Post-Outbreak Season 1 "The Fourth Man in the Fire" TBA "Monster" TBA "So Close, Yet So Far" TBA "Red Flag" TBA "The Thin Blue Line" TBA "Lonely Son" TBA "10-33" TBA "Desperate Times" TBA "Guts" TBA "The Moth" TBA "Wildfire" TBA "Grotesque" TBA Season 2 "Blood Washed Away" TBA "Family Matters" TBA "Keys to the Kingdom" TBA "What Lies Ahead" TBA Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Gene was usually unafraid of anyone that he was shown interacting with in the TV series. References Category:The Remains Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Geneva Category:The Police Station Category:Alive Category:Religious Category:Addicts Category:Medics